max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
Night Howl
Night Howl (sometimes misspelled as Nighthowl) was a member of Terrorax's Team Terror and a member of Lord Nexus' secret society of super villains. He was La Fiera's evil counterpart. He debuted in Turbo-Charged and is voiced by Giles Panton. History Early Life Night Howl was once a feral predator (yet not specified, he was presumably a wolf) who was mechanically enhanced. Animated Films Turbo-Charged Alongside with Snare and Monster, Night Howl was presented by Terrorax to Lord Nexus through a brief description about his origins. Shortly after doing the same thing with the other villains, Terrorax infects them with his Terror Energy and releases them from their stasis. Upon activation, they were sent to fight off Max and his team. Night Howl fought against Max Steel using his wolf mode. Eventually, Max managed to defeat the villain by using his sword mode to throw few rocks on Night Howl. Nonetheless, he quickly recovered after Max left. When Team Turbo arrived on Terrorax's hideout, Team Terror was sent to fight against them. Night Howl fought against La Fiera's Turbo Raptor Mode with his claws. Eventually, Night Howl was defeated after being tossed in the wall. After Terrorax's base blew up, a unconscious Night Howl appeared being carried by La Fiera. Turbo Warriors Alongside with Snare and Monster, Night Howl was rescued by Terrorax from Team Turbo's prison. He helped him in stealing the Terror Energy Generator and after the group left the base, Terrorax blew it up. He later on goes to the Pantheon, where Terrorax charges Team Terror and the Elementors with an enhanced Terror Energy which makes them much stronger. Night Howl is later on sent to fight against Max Steel and his team. He fights against La Fiera on his Turbo Tiger Mode and he eventually bites his right arm, which causes a mutation on Alex and transform him into a bionic panther. Alongside with Monster and Snare, Night Howl escapes with Rayne and Alex. Later on, Night Howl appears practicing his skills and Alex suddenly appears, which draws his attention. Max catches him by behind and manages to get a portion of his Terror Energy which he uses to cure Alex. La Fiera tosses Night Howl's uncounscious body to deactivate the energy prison of Rayne and C.Y.T.R.O.. Due to the strong discharge of electricity, Night Howl died by carbonization. Abilities *'Superhuman Strength:' Night Howl is stronger than an average individual since he was technologically modified and also powered by Terrorax's enhanced Terror Energy. *'Superhuman Durability:' He is capable of enduring physical pain for long periods. *'Superhuman Agility:' Night Howl is extremely fast and agile at the point of being a match for La Fiera's Turbo Raptor Mode. *'Shapeshifting:' The villain can transform himself into a large techno wolf. As result, he gets much faster than his humanoid form. *'Unlimited Stamina:' Night Howl can fight during long periods without needing to recover and can quickly recover after a battle in few minutes. Skills *'Skilled Fighter:' Night Howl shows proficience at combat, being capable of matching La Fiera's skills in his Turbo Raptor Mode. Etymology The name "Night Howl" makes a reference to his wolf-like appearance. Wolfs are nocturnal animals that emits howls, which is a long, loud and doleful cry. Appearance Night Howl's humanoid form.png|Night Howl's humanoid form. Night Howl's wolf form.png|Night Howl's wolf form. Super Charged Team Terror.png|Night Howl's super charged form. Night Howl's super charged wolf form.png|Night Howl's super charged wolf form. Night Howl has the appearance of a humanoid wolf with white spiky hair, red eyes with black circles around them, blue mechanical jaw and pale skin. He wears a black, dark purple and dark grey armor with shining pink lines on the arms, chest and legs. Night Howl also has acess to a wolf mode which is roughly the same size as a car. Besides his mechanical jaw and red eyes, he also gains a long white hair. The design of his armor is similar to that of his humanoid form. He also had a dark blue tail that was cut by Max during their first fight. After being enhanced with Terrorax's enhanced Terror Energy, his armor gains a darker shade of purple and has various pink accents, besides the sparks of Terror Energy around his body. His hair also gets slightly purpish tone. His wolf form also retains the same characteristics of his humanoid form. Personality Night Howl is a vicious, ruthless and cold-hearted assassin who remains emotionless and quiet during most of the time. In a fight against Max Steel, he said that strength is nothing without the speed of a wolf. Like other members of Team Terror, he is very loyal to Lord Nexus. He is also shown to be extremely energetic in fights and was once shown training his skills in Turbo-Warriors. Relationships Terrorax Night Howl refers to Terrorax as "master". Max Steel :"Master tells me you're the strong one, but what is strength without the speed and savagery of the wolf?" Night Howl first interacted with Max while fighting in a desert. He sliced off his tail and Night Howl ferociously fought against him. The villain eventually was defeated by him. La Fiera Night Howl is meant to be La Fiera's counterpart on Team Terror. They fought in Terrorax's secret hideout and eventually the hero won using his brand new Turbo Raptor Mode. In Turbo-Warriors, Night Howl bites La Fiera and he turns into a bionic panther. Afterwards, Night Howl appears laughing. Quotes Appearances on Other Places Night Howl was the first member of Team Terror to get his own action figure in the toy line. Despite the fact that he was unveiled in the first half of 2017, he was only released in the second half of the same year during August. Night Howl's toy design was also slightly inspired by his early design seen in the storyboards of Turbo-Charged. Gallery Trivia *He is the fourth character in the show whose modes are based on animals. The first is Extroyer, second is La Fiera and third is Professor Mortum. *His was the first member of Team Terror to get an action figure. *Night Howl's hair resembles that of Vegeta's, a character from the Dragon Ball franchise. The hair of his wolf form resembles the long spiky hair of the Super Saiyan 3 transformation. *In the storyboard of Turbo-Charged, Night Howl's design was much different and he apparently would only have acess to his humanoid form. His face was similar to a mask with four horns (two on the top of his head and the other two on the sides of his cheeks) and a jewel/sphere on the forehead. His hair also would stick out from the back of his head, being slightly longer and more similar to the final design of his wolf form. **The storyboards show a scrapped idea where in the first fight against Max, after being hit by his sword, Night Howl would have a back pain and would later realize he had lost his tail. ***Despite the first design aforementioned wasn't used in the final product of Turbo-Charged, it was still used in the toy line. Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Introduced in Films Category:Cybernetic Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Non-Humans Category:Humanoids Category:Characters voiced by Giles Panton